


Good Health, Strong Body, Clear Mind

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: This story is for my dear friend and fellow Vambie, Audabee. It arose from an idea of hers in one of our many, and I say many, emails to one another. She wondered what in fact Janeway had done, apart from putting her hands on her hips, that had upset the Tak Tak so much in the beginning of Macrocosm. So, Audabee, here it is, I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for your help, your expertise and most importantly your friendship.





	Good Health, Strong Body, Clear Mind

Kathryn Janeway lowered herself gingerly into her command chair. Even after three reluctant trips to sickbay her muscles still ached and her joints were still sore from her battles with the macro viruses that had infested Voyager several days before. She stretched her neck trying to ease the pain in her right shoulder. She had strains in muscles she didn’t even know she had. Getting old was no joke. As a young woman she would have bounced back from these injuries in a matter of hours let alone days. Kathryn dreaded the thought of the weeks of therapy ahead of her under the annoying ministrations of the Doctor. What she wouldn’t give for one of Chakotay’s neck rubs right about now. She looked across at him affectionately, remembering a time not that long ago, when he had eased her sore and knotted shoulders with his gentle strong hands. She shook herself and sat up straight. Her sudden movement caught his attention. He turned and looked at her.

“How are you today, Captain? Your neck still troubling you?”

“I’m on the mend, thank you, Commander. The Doctor has my therapy regimen locked in like a battle plan. I’m sure I’ll be better in no time.” She gave him a wry smile. “Sooner if I can manage it.”

Chakotay chuckled. The Doctor could be hard to take at the best of times, but Kathryn had a difficult time with him and his brusque officious attitude. They tended to bring out the worst in each other.

Chakotay had just finished rearranging the shift rotations as Kathryn had requested. Extending the R&R for the crew had entailed a good deal of juggling with the rosters, but he’d managed to give everyone at least 24 hours of extra time off over the next 2 weeks. He’d also managed to arrange his day off to coincide with Kathryn’s. There had to be some advantage to being in charge of the crew rosters. They had a 24 hour block of ‘down time’ starting tomorrow at 1200. He was hoping to entice her into spending at least a few hours of that time on the holodeck with him. He would think of some relaxing program to tempt her.

Now he had to catch up on the reports from the last few days. There was a lot of reading ahead of him. The damage reports alone would take him hours. Having a quick look at the list of reports, he decided to just start at the beginning and work his way through. The first reports were those from Kathryn and Neelix. They covered their away mission to the Tak Tak home world and then their encounters here on Voyager with the macroviruses.

Settling back in his seat, he began to read Neelix’s report.

The first part of the report was an elaborate description and analysis of the bewildering language of the Tak Tak. He explained in depth some of the intricacies of their gestural language and the ritualistic nature of those gestures. It was quite fascinating and Chakotay was enthralled with some of the superstitions that ruled their language. Several pages into the report, Neelix began his retelling of their initial meeting with the Tak Tak ruling council.

His account of what happened was an inspired piece of report writing. Chakotay would have loved to have been there. The Captain had almost caused a dramatic and potentially deadly diplomatic incident by putting her hands on her hips, of all things. If that wasn’t bad enough, with her attempts to rectify her gaff, she only made the entire debacle worse. Neelix’s descriptions of the ensuing chaos were extremely funny. Forgetting where he was, he let out a loud guffaw.

Kathryn turned to look at him and Tom swung around from the con. Chakotay did a slow scan of the bridge. All eyes were upon him. He smiled apologetically, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Everyone slowly returned to their work. Kathryn looked at him questioningly and spoke to him in a quiet voice.

“Commander? Care to share? What’s so funny?”

He looked at her, his grin widening. “You.”

“Me?” Her surprised response came out in a loud squawk, causing Tom to turn around again and look. She glared at him and he turned back to his console. She mouthed the word ‘Me’ again at Chakotay.

“Yes, you.” He whispered back.

“Wh…” There was a sudden jolt that almost knocked them out of their seats.

Kathryn was on her feet. “Report!”

Harry spoke from the Ops station. “We’ve dropped out of warp and damage reports are coming in from engineering. One of the plasma couplings has failed. It’s having a cascade effect and there’s a breach in progress.”

“Janeway to Torres. I’m on my way.” She was almost to the lift when she turned to Chakotay. “Commander, you have the bridge.” The lift swallowed her and she was gone.

Engineering was in a shambles. Kathryn found B’Elanna with her head under the warp core casing frantically trying to remove the damaged coupling.

“You son of a targ, move!” There were a few more Klingon expletives, a couple of thuds and then a triumphant B’Elanna scrambled from under the railing with the offending piece of hardware. “Captain, can you pass me the new coupling?”

Kathryn took the coupling from a hovering Ensign and clambered under the core with B’Elanna.

In the background the computer was counting down to the breach.

“Warning! Warp core breach in four minutes and thirty seconds.”

“Captain, can you get your hands on that side of the valve? I can’t reach my hand around that far. That’s it. Almost. PetaQ!” The coupling slipped. B’Elanna caught it but the valve gave way and plasma spewed out all over Kathryn’s hands. She screamed.

“Warning! Warp core breach in four minutes.”

“Kahless. Someone grab the Captain. Vorik get in here.” The hovering Ensign grabbed Kathryn by the feet and dragged her out from under the railing. Kathryn’s hands had turned grey and white, the flesh dying as she lay there. She was in excruciating pain.

“Powell to the Doctor. We have a medical emergency. Beam the Captain directly to sickbay.” Kathryn vanished in a shimmer of blue.

“Warning! Warp core breach in three minutes.”

“Carey, what is the pressure doing?” B’Elanna was frantic. They were running out of time.

“It’s steady at 21 hundred kilopascals but the reaction rate is rising.”

B’Elanna wriggled further under the core and gave the new coupling one last almighty shove. It clicked into place.

“Warning! Warp core….. warp core containment stabilised.”

Carey called over to B’Elanna. “The pressure has stabilised at 25 hundred kilopascals and is holding. You’ve done it, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna dragged herself out from under the core and gave Vorik a hand up. She moved over to Jo Carey’s side and checked the readings.

“Ok people, it’s not over yet. Let’s get this cleaned up and check all the other couplings and injectors for damage.” She wiped her face on her sleeve. She didn’t need these close calls. What she wouldn’t give for a fully equipped space dock and an army of Starfleet engineers to give Voyager a complete overhaul.

She swept her hair out of her eyes and gathering up the necessary tools, set off to check the injectors, hitting her comm. badge as she went. She gave the Bridge a quick report on what had happened.

Kathryn had materialised in sickbay. She was barely conscious, with the pain from her burnt hands almost too much to bear. The Doctor scanned her quickly and placed a hypospray on her neck.

“This will help with the pain, Captain.” There was a hiss and then a comforting pain free fog enveloped her. Her last thought as she drifted into a drug induced sleep was of Chakotay. Did he know she was here? She must have spoken out loud because the Doctor reassured her.

“Don’t worry, Captain, the Commander is on his way.” She relaxed and let the fog take her.

Chakotay came barrelling into sickbay. B’Elanna had contacted him from engineering with good news that the breach had been averted but with the dreadful news that Kathryn was in sickbay with severely burnt hands. Plasma burns were ghastly. Like any burn they were painful in the extreme, but with plasma it destroyed the living tissue almost immediately. Chakotay strode over to the biobed where Kathryn lay. The Doctor was scanning and tut tutting as he went.

“Doctor, how is she?” Her hands were swollen and grey looking with large weeping blisters forming. It didn’t look good.

“Ah Commander, the Captain will be pleased you’re here. She asked for you just before she fell asleep.” Chakotay looked down at her sleeping face. He hated the bolt of fear that jarred through him every time she was hurt, something she managed to do at frighteningly regular intervals. He stroked her arm, looking at her poor damaged hands.

“The burns are severe, Commander, and will take many hours of regeneration to return them to normal. I know the Captain will not be pleased, but she has at least a couple of weeks of repair work and recuperation ahead of her. I would be grateful if you were the one to break the news to her when she wakes. I think she’ll take it better from you than from me.” He blustered off into his office as Kes came into the bay. She laid her hand on Chakotay’s arm.

“The Doctor will do all he can, Commander. I have to prep her for surgery. I’ll call you as soon as she’s finished and we have more news.” He looked down, and gave her a grim smile.

“Thank you, Kes. I’ll be on the bridge if you need me.”

Kes understood. “I’ll call you as soon as we know anything, Commander. We’ll take good care of her.”

He gave her worried smile, and taking one last look at Kathryn’s sleeping face, he turned and left.

Kathryn slowly floated towards consciousness. She could hear a mumble of voices in the background. Her head itched. She tried to lift her hand to scratch but it wouldn’t move. She moved her head to try and relieve the irritation. She then heard Chakotay’s voice.

“Doctor, she’s waking up.”

Kathryn opened her eyes to be greeted with the concerned face of her First Officer and turning her head slightly, the scowling face of the Doctor. She turned back to Chakotay and gave him a tired smile. She tried to lift her hand again and still couldn’t move them. Chakotay put his arm behind her as she attempted to lift herself up to see what the problem was.

“Take it easy, Kathryn.” He propped a pillow behind her head. She looked down and was confronted with the sight of both of her hands bandaged like boxing gloves.

“Doctor?” The Doctor looked over at Chakotay.

“The Commander will fill you in on your condition, Captain. After that if you have any questions, I’ll be happy to answer them for you.”

With that he moved back into his office. Kathryn followed his progress with a frown on her face, and then looked back at Chakotay.

“Well Chakotay, it must be bad if the Doctor can’t face telling me.” She was trying to make light of it, but Chakotay could see the shimmer of fear in her eyes.

“It’s not good, Kathryn, but you will recover. It’s just going to take time. Do you remember what happened?” She looked down at her hands again and tried to recall. She was in engineering frantically trying to help B’Elanna avert a warp core breach. She was under the core and then… she came up blank.

“All I remember is being in engineering and trying to stop the core from breaching. I take it the core is repaired or else we’re in bigger trouble than I thought. Please tell me we didn’t dump the core.” Now she looked positively terrified. With no core the chances of getting home were zero. It was one of Kathryn’s worst nightmares.

“No, no, the core is fine. B’Elanna fixed the problem with minutes to spare.” He could see Kathryn’s shoulders relax with the news. She then twisted her head around and rubbed it on her pillow.

“Are you ok?” He was looking at her with a very troubled look on his face.

“My head is itchy and ….” She looked down at her hands. No explanation was necessary.

“Tell me where and I’ll scratch it for you.” He placed both his hands on her head like he was going to give her a scalp massage.

“There on the right, just above my ear. Yes, no, a bit lower. Oh yes, that’s it.” He rubbed the area for a moment.

“How’s that? Better?” She smiled at him and nodded.

“Yes, thank you.” He smoothed her hair down and tucked it behind her ear. He gave her a gentle smile and pulled his hand away slowly. His touch had sent a pleasant hum through her body. She would have to watch herself. It would be too easy to let those paper thin walls of protocol crumble. She took a deep breath and got back to business. “Now you’d better tell me what the prognosis is for these.” She looked down at her bandaged hands.

“They were both burnt when the valve from one of the plasma injectors gave way. They’re badly damaged but fixable, and the Doctor has started the regeneration process already. It’s going to take a couple of weeks though and that’s why the Doctor asked me to tell you. He thought you might take it better from me than from him. I think you’ve managed to scare him. Well done.” He smiled at her trying to lighten the blow. She was troubled though.

“You mean I’m going to be trussed up like this for weeks. How am I going to work if I can’t use the consoles or computers? Damn it. I don’t need this. I’m still sore from last week and now this.” She huffed out a breath.

Chakotay could understand her frustration, but there was little anyone could do to change the circumstances. She would just have to be patient, but unfortunately patience was not one of Kathryn’s strong points. The Doctor chose that moment to return to her bedside.

“Doctor, is there anyway to hurry along the treatments? I can’t afford to be out of action for a matter of weeks. A matter of days is bad enough but…”

“Captain, I wish I had better news but if you want to recover fully, you will have to restrict your activities and allow me to do my job.” Chakotay could see the doctor brace himself for the barrage of vitriol that he expected from his commanding officer. But none was forthcoming.

Kathryn was looking at her poor bandaged hands with a resigned look on her face. He and the Doctor looked at one another. Chakotay had an overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her. He didn’t, but he had to hold his hands together behind his back to stop himself. She looked so forlorn and it broke his heart.

“Thank you, Doctor. I’m sure you’re doing the very best for me, and I appreciate all the trouble you’re going to.” The Doctor’s head shot up and he looked at Chakotay with concern.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Chakotay gave him an intense look, begging him to go away. Fortunately the Doctor understood. “I’ll check on you shortly, Captain.” As he wandered off, Chakotay looked at his Captain with concern.

“Kathryn, it will be alright. You just have to be patient and do what the Doctor says. We’re travelling at warp 2 for the time being. B’Elanna wants to check all the other couplings and injectors before we attempt higher velocities. She thinks the battle with the Tak Tak destabilised the core and caused the couplings to fail. She has the repairs well in hand.” She shot him a look. He grimaced. “Sorry.” He could have kicked himself.

She was watching him as he almost turned inside out with embarrassment and remorse. She was feeling so very sorry for herself, but his discomfort and awkwardness at his glaring faux pas tickled her sense of humour. A smile slowly crept across her face.

He couldn’t believe he’d said that. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck to his face. He looked down at her, about to apologise, when he saw the cheeky grin forming on her face. He locked eyes with her and they both began to chuckle. He was relieved and so proud of her. She was one gutsy lady. He knew how he would feel if he was in her shoes and he loved her for her ability to overcome all obstacles. She was amazing. His eyes must have been transmitting all these thoughts because she turned her head away and looked towards the doctor in his office, but he could see a telltale blush on her cheeks.

“Well, Chakotay, I’d best _hand_ over command to you for the time being. Let’s hope you don’t make a _fist_ of it while I’m out of action.” He laughed out loud and she chuckled along with him. The Doctor watched from his office, relieved and pleased that the Captain seemed to be taking her change of circumstances so well. He knew there would be bumps along the road, but for now she seemed in good spirits.

“Captain, I could never fill your shoes, but I’ll try to keep my _fingers_ on the pulse.” She grinned at him and shook her head.

“Chakotay, enough or I’ll be forced to take you in _hand_.” She beamed a smile at him and raised her eyebrows acknowledging her blatant innuendo. It was all he could do not to roar with laughter. He just shook his head and grinned.

“I’ll be sure and remember that, Captain.” She nodded at him. “Is there anything else I can do for you before I head back to the bridge?”

She looked back down at her hands again. “I’d like to know if I can go back to my quarters soon. I’ve seen enough of sick bay to last me a lifetime and would be much happier in my own surroundings.”

“I’ll check.” He walked into the Doctor’s office to get the verdict. The Doctor came back to the Captain’s bed with Chakotay.

“Captain, I’m happy for you to go back to your quarters but you’re going to need some assistance. I don’t want you using your hands at all. I’ve suggested that the Commander ‘bunk in’ with you until you can fend for yourself a little better.” Kathryn shot a look at Chakotay. His face was impassive almost to the point of being bland. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was his idea, but she admitted to herself that it did hold some appeal.

The Doctor was prattling on. “I could organise for someone else, Captain, but you and the Commander have co-habited before and it certainly would make it easier in regards to making command decisions. Is this a suitable arrangement?”

“I think that it will suffice. Thank you, Doctor.”

The Doctor looked up at Chakotay. “Commander, you are now on leave as well. I will inform Mr Tuvok and he can contact you with any arrangements that need to be made. I’ll beam the Captain to her quarters within the hour. You may want to go to your quarters and pick up the necessary items you will need for your stay.” Kathryn was watching Chakotay’s face. He was all business.

He noticed her stare and looked down at her. “Is that alright with you, Captain? I’ll meet you in your quarters in an hour. I won’t need much and I’ll sleep quite happily on the couch.” A mental picture of him tucked up asleep on her couch flitted through her mind. His hair was mussed and his naked arms were thrown above his head. He looked all rumpled and warm. That pleasant hum was turning into an even more pleasant thrumming. It must be the remnants of the pain killer that was making her more susceptible to his charms. This was going to be a very long but delightful few weeks.

“Thank you, Commander. I appreciate your sacrifice. I’ll see you later.”

“It’s no trouble, Captain. No trouble at all.” If only she knew. It was a dream come true. He thought back to those wonderful months they’d spent together on New Earth. They had lived and worked together, and he’d enjoyed meeting and learning about the other Kathryn. The one that was hidden from the crew, but who occasionally peeked out from behind the mask as she’d done this evening. Warmth suffused his body with the thought of being in her presence night and day for several weeks. He took a deep breath. It was going to be a very long but enjoyable few weeks.

“I’ll go and get organised.” He nodded to her and left sickbay. He had trouble keeping the telltale grin off his face as he walked back to his quarters. He mentally made a list of the things he would need and set about gathering them together, and placing them all in a duffel bag. Throwing it over his shoulder he walked down the corridor to her quarters. He keyed in his override and placed his bag just inside the door. He then headed back to the bridge.

Stepping out of the turbo lift, he caught Tuvok’s eye as he walked past the tactical station. “Mr Tuvok, could I see you in the ready room please?”

Tuvok moved from behind the station to follow him. “Mr Paris, the bridge is yours.”

Just before Chakotay reached the ready room doors, Harry Kim spoke up from the rear of the bridge. “Um, Commander? How is the Captain? We heard she’d been injured.” He looked very concerned.

“She’s going to be fine, Harry. She has plasma burns to her hands and will be recuperating for a couple of weeks, but she’ll be back, probably long before she’s supposed to be.” Harry smiled at that and seemed appeased.

“Thanks, Commander. Wish her the best from us and tell her we’re glad she’s ok.”

“Will do, Harry. She’ll be pleased to know you’re thinking of her.” With that he entered the ready room with Tuvok close behind.

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn’s desk and turned to Tuvok. “Has the Doctor contacted you yet?”

“Yes, he sent a report on the Captain’s injuries. I am pleased to know that they will heal.”

“Yes it’s good news. In the meantime, I’m going to be helping the captain during her recuperation. She’s unable to use her hands at all and will need assistance twenty four hours a day, at least for the first week or so. I’m handing command over to you for the interim, but both the captain and I will be available if you need us. B’Elanna is still checking for any other damaged couplings or injectors in engineering and will contact you when she thinks the engines are ready for increased warp. I’ll keep you apprised of the captain’s condition and I’m sure she’ll be more than pleased to receive reports keeping her updated on repairs.” He gave Tuvok a slight smile. “Any questions, we are just a comm. call away.”

“Tell the captain that we shall keep things in order and that I wish her a speedy recovery.”

“Thank you, Tuvok. I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.”

Tuvok nodded his head and left the room.

Chakotay had a quick look around the room to see if there was anything that he needed to take with him. There was a small pile of padds on the desk. He gathered those together. He and Kathryn could go through them later. It was now time to go back to her quarters and await her arrival from sickbay.

He let himself into Kathryn’s quarters again and placed the padds on the table. He made his way straight to her bedroom and pulled the covers down and fluffed her pillows. She would be wearing a hospital gown so wouldn’t need a nightdress. He placed the one he found under her pillow back in her drawer. He tapped his comm. badge. “Chakotay to sickbay.”

“Doctor here, Commander.”

“Doctor, is the Captain ready for transport to her quarters?”

“The Captain…”

“Yes, I’m more than ready, thank you, Commander,” came a voice from the background interrupting the Doctor. Chakotay shook his head in amusement. She knew just how to push Doctor’s buttons. In truth, the Doctor was probably just as pleased to be rid of her as she was to be out of sickbay.

“Well Captain, your bed awaits you. Transporter room. Beam the Captain from sickbay to her quarters.”

Chakotay stood near the viewport as the familiar whine of the transporter deposited the captain in the centre of the room. If the circumstances hadn’t been so dire, the sight of Kathryn standing in the middle of her quarters wearing a very short hospital gown and her hands trussed up like chicken legs would have been funny. He didn’t have the heart to even smile. She looked so forlorn, like a little girl whose best toy had been taken away. He moved over towards her with her dressing gown and draped it over her shoulders.

“Welcome home, Kathryn. Now would you like to go straight to bed or would you like to sit out here for a while?”

“Sitting out here sounds like a good idea. Help me get this over my hands, will you?” She shrugged her dressing gown down her arms and over her bandaged hands. Chakotay pulled it around her and tied the tie at the front. He looked up at her once he was finished and there was a strange look in her eyes. It was an odd cross between affection, embarrassment and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it sent a thrill down his spine. He took a deep breath and taking her elbow her led her over to the couch pulling cushions around her to support her arms and keep her hands elevated.

“Now, I bought some padds down from your ready room, and I thought we could go through a few of these together before dinner. How does that suit you?” She gave him a broad smile.

“You’re a life saver. Thank you, Chakotay. You knew I’d be champing at the bit, didn’t you. If you hold and scroll, we can read them together.” She settled herself in more comfortably as Chakotay took the first padd from the pile and sitting close by her side, they put their heads together and reviewed the day’s reports.

About an hour later and as they were making their way to the bottom of the pile, Kathryn began to fidget.

“Are you alright, Kathryn? Are your hands troubling you? I can get the Doctor to send up some pain relief.” She looked at him, embarrassed.

“No, the hands are fine for the moment.” Still uncomfortable, she gave him an apologetic smile. “I have to use the head.”

Chakotay suddenly realised the dilemma. Fortunately Kathryn had been thinking ahead.

“Tell you what, Chakotay. If you help me out of my dressing gown, the sickbay gown just slides off and won’t be a problem. I could do with a quick sonic shower and that should take care of things.” She couldn’t believe she was in this predicament. But if she was honest with herself, she was probably more comfortable with Chakotay than with any other crew member. She kept reminding herself, what if it was Harry or Tom? No, this was so much better.

“That sounds like a plan. Here.” He helped her out of the cushion nest on the couch and led her across her quarters to the bathroom. He helped her out of her dressing gown and undid the ties on the back of her gown. She turned and smiled at him. “Thanks, Chakotay. I can manage from here.”

He nodded and turned to leave. “If you need a _hand_ , just holler.” She laughed and was so grateful to him for breaking the tension and allowing her some dignity in what was a most undignified situation for a Starfleet Captain. He shut the door behind him.

Chakotay checked the time. 17:00. They had missed lunch so an early dinner was probably a good idea, followed by an early night. He replicated some soup and bread and left it in stasis until Kathryn was ready. Wandering into the bedroom he called through the bathroom door.

“How are you going in there, Kathryn? Do you need a….” He stopped himself. “.. some help.” That joke could get old very quickly.

“Could you pass me my nightdress please? It’s under my pillow.”

“It’s on its way.” Chakotay retrieved the garment from the drawer where he’d placed it earlier and moved back to the door. “Are you ready? Here it is.” He turned his head away and stuck his arm through the door. The nightdress was whipped out of his hand and the door shut as he moved his hand back. He could hear a few grunts and muted expletives as he waited outside the door. He picked up Kathryn’s dressing gown. She’d need this as well. The door swished open and she stood before him with a triumphant look on her face.

“All done and I feel so much better after my shower.” He helped her shrug into her dressing gown, tying it around her waist again. That warm thrum threatened again.

She lifted her head up and sniffed the air. “Is that dinner? Mmmm, it smells delicious.” She gave him smile and they walked to the table. Kathryn sat with her bandaged hands up on the table and a troubled frown on her face. Chakotay placed her bowl and bread in front of her, leaving his in stasis for the moment. He sat down next to her and picked up her spoon. She turned and looked at him with a pathetic look on her face.

“Kathryn, come on, have some dinner. I know you hate being dependant on anyone, but it’s only me and you’ve got to eat.” He placed the spoon back in the bowl and broke the bread into small pieces. He buttered a piece and held it to her lips. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. He popped the bread in and smiled. “See, it’s not so bad.” She chewed, watching him closely. She got the funny feeling that he was enjoying this far too much and he was right, she hated being dependant on anybody, even him.

“Listen, Kathryn, think of it this way. If it was me who couldn’t use my hands, would it be a problem for you? Would you think any less of me or would it diminish me in your eyes?” He looked at her expectantly. She thought about that for all of three seconds and realised that he was right. If their roles were reversed she’d be more than happy to help and wouldn’t think any less of him for his dependence.

“You’re right, Chakotay. As usual.” She gave him a semi death glare and then smiled. “Feed away. I’m quite hungry to tell the truth.”

He moved close to her again and picked up the spoon. “Open wide.” She gave him a scathing look, but opened her mouth. He grinned.

Once dinner was over and the dishes recycled, Chakotay suggested that Kathryn have an early night.

“That idea has merit, but I’d like to get a quick report from Tuvok.” She nodded towards his comm. badge. He tapped his badge.

“Chakotay to Tuvok.”

“Tuvok here, Commander.”

Kathryn spoke up. “Tuvok, I just wanted a quick report on repairs and anything else that may need my attention.”

“Certainly, Captain. Lieutenant Torres is making adequate progress with her inspection of the couplings and injectors. She expects to be finished by 1000 tomorrow. We will be passing a type 9 Nebula at approximately 0213.” Chakotay smirked and mouthed ‘approximately’. Kathryn shushed him. Tuvok continued. “Astrometrics will be taking scans and the report should be ready for you tomorrow. There is nothing else on the long range scanners of any interest at present. I will be sure to inform you and the commander of any changes.”

“Thank you, Tuvok. I’ll hear from you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Captain. Commander”

“Well things seem fairly quiet, so I might as well go to bed.” She stood up and looked at Chakotay slightly hesitantly.

Chakotay took a few seconds to realise the problem. “Teeth cleaning time?” She nodded and shook her head in defeat. He was enjoying this.

In the bathroom Chakotay found Kathryn’s toothbrush and toothpaste and a cup. “Don’t worry, Kathryn, I used to do this for my nieces and nephews. I’m an old hand…..” he looked at her with an apologetic smile. “Oops sorry.” He looked so pathetic, she couldn’t help but be amused.

“Just brush them, Chakotay.” She opened her mouth wide.

“OK.” He brushed away and did a damn fine job too. She studied his face as he concentrated on his task. His mouth was half open, mirroring her, and she could see the fine lines around his eyes and the furrows of concentration on his forehead that slightly crinkled his tattoo. She darted her eyes away as he straightened up. He lifted the cup of water to her mouth and she rinsed. He then dabbed the towel around her mouth. His eyes were riveted to her lips. He checked himself and avoided her eyes. The air had grown thicker over the last few minutes. He took a step away.

“Well, that’s all done. Are you ready to be tucked in?” He needed to get back to the light hearted banter that had gone on before. This was only the first night. If he was going to deteriorate into a lovelorn creature this early in the piece, she would have him out of there and order someone else to look after her. He had to control himself. He was pathetic.

“Umm, I need to use the head again.” He looked panicked for a moment. She rolled her eyes. “Here, take my dressing gown. I’m sure I can manage.” He went to say something, but she pre-empted him. “Don’t worry, if I need a _hand_ , I’ll holler.” He grinned and made a hasty retreat.

While she was in the bathroom, Chakotay found some sheets and set about making up the couch. Thankfully the captain’s couch was a long one and they were reasonably comfortable. He’d slept on a lot worse in his time. He grabbed his duffel bag and retrieved his pyjamas and toiletries and waited for Kathryn to vacate the bathroom. A few minutes later she appeared in her doorway.

“Its all yours, Chakotay.”

“Thanks, I won’t be long.” He gathered his things and walked past her into the bathroom.

Kathryn sat on the bed, looking at her hands and contemplated her predicament. The Doctor anticipated that it would take at least a week before she could use her hands again but only for ‘essential’ tasks, whatever that meant. She presumed that didn’t include using consoles or padds, or crawling around Jeffries tubes and helping out in engineering. She just hoped she could use them to eat with and clean her teeth, although, she smiled to herself, it was one legitimate way of getting close to Chakotay. She admitted to herself that she had enjoyed his gentle ministrations. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for her like that, and she was touched that he was taking his responsibilities so seriously.

The door to the bathroom swished open and she looked up as he came through. He was in his pyjamas, drying his hair with one hand and holding his uniform in the other. His hair flopped down over his forehead and he looked all clean and scrubbed. He smiled at her and she could feel the blush creeping up her neck.

“I’ll just go and sort these out and then I’ll come and tuck you in.”

He sauntered out of the bedroom. Kathryn admonished herself. ‘Get a hold woman’. She had at least a week of this, and if she was having trouble getting through the first night, it would all become too awkward and uncomfortable and she didn’t want that. She really enjoyed having him around. Taking a deep breath she resolved to be more resistant to his charms in future.

He wandered back into the bedroom and her resolve almost dissolved. He was a gorgeous specimen.

“Ready?”

“What?” She looked up at him wide eyed.

He looked back at her innocently. “Ready to go to sleep? I’ll pull the covers up and tuck you in.” He smiled with those dimples and bent over to gather up the covers. He pulled them up over her chest, carefully lifting her arms free. He leant over her and pulled the pillow from the other side of the bed. “Here Kathryn, rest your arm on here. The Doctor recommended that you keep them elevated.” He turned and opened the linen cupboard and pulled out another pillow. He lifted her other arm and rested it gently on the new pillow. He tucked the sheets and blankets in at the side of the bed. “Are you warm enough? Maybe you need something over your arms?” She shook her head. She’d been watching him with eyes wide in wonder and her heart filled to overflowing with gratitude.

He nodded and touched her shoulder gently. “OK, but if you get cold or need anything during the night, just… holler.” He grinned at her. “Goodnight, Kathryn, sleep well.”

She could barely speak. “Night, Chakotay.” He dimmed the lights and left the room. A tear trickled down the side of her face. She was so touched by his kindness and caring. If only…. She took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts. She could hear him getting settled in the other room, checking with the bridge and giving last minute instructions to the gamma shift. She heaved a satisfied breath and closed her eyes.

She slept remarkably well that night, better than she had in a long time even with the discomfort of her bandaged hands.

The days passed quietly. Most of the mornings were taken up in sickbay. Chakotay insisted that she have a rest in the afternoon while he had meetings with department heads and checked on the bridge. Tuvok sent all the reports at the end of each shift and she and Chakotay would review them in the evening before dinner. Chakotay had been taking a tour of the ship each morning after her visit to sickbay and on the third day Kathryn joined him. The crew were happy to see her up and about. The Doctor had been working hard on her hands. The first morning when he’d removed the bandages, he had warned her, but she was still unprepared when confronted with the blackened weeping mess that had been her hands. Chakotay had been there of course, and had reassured her, and gripped her shoulders while the doctor ran the regenerator over the raw painful flesh. They’d improved each day and were looking more like her hands everyday. The bandages could come off tomorrow the doctor had informed them this morning, and she would have limited use of them.

They were in the mess hall after her appointment. She was having an iced tea, using a straw to drink it, when Neelix came to the table. “Captain, it’s so good to see you. You’re looking well. How are you today?” Kathryn looked at Chakotay for a moment.

“Fine, thank you, Neelix. In fact, tomorrow the bandages come off so I feel like celebrating.”

“What a wonderful idea. I can’t think of a better reason for a party than that. I’ll organise it, Captain. Tomorrow night here in the mess hall at say 1900. Excellent idea.” Kathryn had her mouth open to say no, that’s not what she’d meant, but he was already gone and had told at least ten crewman on the way that there was a party the next night to celebrate the captain’s recovery. She snapped her mouth shut and her shoulders slumped in resignation. Chakotay chuckled and shook his head.

Kathryn groaned. “When will I ever learn? Never, ever even hint at a party with Neelix in the same room. I really don’t want to be the guest of honour. I loathe those sorts of parties.” Chakotay thought for a moment and then turned and called Neelix back to their table. Kathryn watched warily. Neelix bustled over again.

“Yes, Commander, what can I do for you?”

“Neelix, the captain just had a thought. Instead of the party being for her, why don’t we make it for you? A ‘welcome to our new ambassador’ party. I’ll talk to Mr Paris and organise it. How does that sound? The captain was so grateful for your help on the Tak Tak away mission that she thought this would be a just reward. Perhaps when the captain’s hands are completely healed we can think about a ‘Captain’s recovered’ party.”

Neelix was beside himself. He clapped his hands together and for a moment Kathryn was worried that he was going to hug her. “Oh, Captain, thank you. That is such a thoughtful thing to do. I’m overwhelmed with your generosity. What a wonderful idea. I’ll speak to Tom as well. It’ll be a wingding of a party. Thank you, Captain.” Kathryn was still looking on wide eyed.

“Um, my pleasure, Neelix. I’ll see you there.” Kathryn was staring at Chakotay as Neelix scooted off, weaving in and out of the tables and informing everyone of the change of plans.

She lifted her bandaged paw and rested it on Chakotay’s hand. “Thank you. You’re a life saver.” They sat staring at one another for a few moments until someone dropped a plate and startled them. Chakotay recovered first. Kathryn was still trying to get her breath.

“Shall we go back to ou…your quarters? It’s time for your rest.” Kathryn’s heart missed a beat when she heard what he was going to say. ‘Our quarters’. It had such a lovely ring to it. She had so enjoyed being with him again. They got along so well, it was no effort to have him as part of her life. She was dreading the time when he had to go back to his quarters. She would be so lonely and miss him dreadfully. It brought the sting of tears to her eyes just thinking about it.

“Mmm, ok, let’s go. I’m a bit tired. The regeneration must be taking its toll.” He took her elbow and led her from the mess hall. They nodded goodbye to the crew as they went.

The afternoon passed uneventfully, but Chakotay noticed that Kathryn was a little withdrawn. As he was feeding her at dinner, he tried to cheer her up. “Neelix was so happy about the ‘Ambassador Party’ I thought he would burst.” She gave him a tired smile.

“Thank you for that, Chakotay. Looking out for me again.” She patted his hand with her bandaged one. “Neelix is irrepressible and it was a brilliant tactical manoeuvre. Well done, Commander. I’d give you a commendation but it would be difficult to word.”

“No commendation is required, Captain, your gratitude is praise enough.”

She smiled at him. “Commander, how gallant of you.” He bowed his head and she laughed. He was pleased to see her spirits improve.

She’d finished her meal and she sat back and watched him eat his. This was so comfortable. She was dangerously close to letting those protocols slip. Dangerously close.

The next morning they were both in sick bay for the final unveiling. Her hands, although still red and sore looking, were light-years from the swollen mess they had been a week before. She tentatively bent and straightened her fingers. They were stiff and a little tender but it was remarkable after how awful they had looked even a few days before. She looked up and smiled at Chakotay.

“Well, they at least look like mine now.” She turned to the Doctor. “Thank you, Doctor. You’ve done an outstanding job and I appreciate it immensely. How long before I can go back to work?”

The Doctor huffed. “Now, Captain, I want to be clear about this. You may use your hands only for essentials like eating, drinking etc, but you are not and I mean, not, to do any work with consoles or padds. I would like you to wear these protective gloves for the time being and this cream should be rubbed into your hands twice a day.” He handed Kathryn a pair of skin coloured elasticised gloves and passed a jar of cream to Chakotay. “There’s still a good deal of healing to be done and these will help. Commander, can I trust you to ensure that she doesn’t do anything she shouldn’t? I think it would be a good idea if you stayed with the Captain for a few more days at least. She’ll still need someone to cook and tidy for her.”

“ _She_ is still here, Doctor. Just because my hands are next to useless doesn’t mean my mind has gone. I’ll thank you to address yourself to me if you don’t mind.”

“Captain, I am well aware of how your mind works which is why I am giving these instructions to the Commander. If you do not follow my instructions to the letter, I will have to bandage your hands again.” He looked at her challengingly. She was about to let fly when she felt Chakotay’s hand on her arm. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and then nodded curtly at the Doctor.

“Very well, Doctor. May I go now? We have a party to prepare for.”

“Enjoy yourself, Captain, and Commander, remember what I said.”

“I’ll remember, Doctor,” came the Captain’s brusque reply. Chakotay just looked at the Doctor with a resigned smile.

“Thank you, Doctor. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Kathryn was already out of sickbay and Chakotay had to jog to catch up.

“Ooh, the temptation to decompile his program sometimes is almost too much to resist.”

Chakotay laughed.

They did their rounds of the ship, dropping in on a few departments and checking on engineering. Ensign Powell was on duty monitoring plasma flows when they came in. Kathryn moved over to the console.

“Ensign Powell. Good morning.”

“Good morning, Captain. How are you?” Kathryn smiled and had a quick look at the flow rates.

“I’m very well, thank you, Ensign. I hear I owe you a thank you for dragging me out from under the core and getting me to sickbay.”

Powell looked embarrassed. “No thanks are needed, Captain. I’m just sorry you got hurt.”

“Well, I’m thanking you all the same. You acted swiftly and efficiently. Well done.”

Chakotay watched as Powell gratefully accepted his captain’s accolades. The young man almost grew in height. Chakotay loved the way the crew reacted to their captain. She had a wonderful rapport with them and they in turn admired her enormously. She was a consummate leader and in his opinion, very easy to admire.

“Are you coming to the celebration tonight, Captain?”

She smiled at Powell. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Shall I see you there, Ensign?”

“Absolutely, Captain. Looking forward to it.”

“Good. Well…. carry on.” She moved away to the core monitor. Powell watched her depart with a smile on his face. She’d made his day.

They had lunch in the mess hall now that Kathryn could eat without help. Chakotay was amused at her delight in having her hands in working order again, although he was sorry that he wouldn’t have to help her with all the little things like cleaning her teeth and helping her dress. He’d enjoyed taking care of her and although she hadn’t said so, he thought she quite liked it too. They spent the afternoon going over reports and relaxed for a few hours before the celebration. Before he went back to his quarters to get his clothes for the evening, he spent a few minutes tidying up around her living area. Kathryn sat and watched him. He could feel her eyes on him as he picked up used cups and straightened the cushions. He turned to her when he’d finished.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes or so. Do you need anything before I go?” She had the strangest look on her face. “Kathryn?”

“Huh? Oh no, I’m fine. I’ll have a quick shower and see you soon.” He was puzzled, but picked up the padds and placed them on the table and then headed for the door.

“Chakotay?” He turned around. “Thank you for everything. I… You’ve been a wonderful help and I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

He smiled. “My pleasure, Kathryn.” They looked at one another for a long moment. He took a step back in her direction and the movement jolted her out of her thoughts.

“You’d better get going, or we’ll be late.” Her voice was low and husky and it sent a shiver down his spine. He gave her a shaky smile and left her quarters.

As he walked up the corridor to his quarters, he sighed. The barriers were in imminent danger of collapsing. He would be overjoyed but he didn’t want it to happen while she was vulnerable and then have her regret it later. He’d never felt for anyone what he felt for Kathryn. They were two parts of the same whole and she’d become such an integral part of him that he didn’t think he could survive without her. He knew how pathetic that sounded but it was how he felt. He also understood that their isolation and dependence on one another influenced their feelings, but there was a depth to their relationship that he’d never had with anyone else. She was the woman for him, and he was prepared to wait. She was worth it.

He slipped into his quarters and decided to have a shower here instead of next door. He needed a little time to regroup.

A half an hour later he pressed the chime on her door. They opened and he stepped into the room. “Kathryn?”

“In here.” He walked to the bedroom. “The bathroom is free if you…..” She turned to him and frowned. “Oh, you’ve already showered. I thought you were taking a long time.” She turned her head away abruptly. “I’ll be out in a minute.” He stopped and then turned slowly and left the bedroom.

She sat in front of the mirror and looked at her face. Tears were pricking at her eyes. It was silly really. He had every right to use his own bathroom, for God’s sake. It was just that it was the thin end of the wedge to his leaving and she didn’t want him to go. The time they had spent here together had felt so….normal. It was like she was living a real life for a change. He’d become such an integral part of her life. It was like he was the other half of her and the thought of him going back to his quarters and their lives going back to the way they were, left her cold and hollow inside. Mind you, he was probably looking forward to having his own space back. He’d been at her beck and call for over a week and was most likely sick to death of her. Then she remembered the look he’d given her before he’d left for his quarters. That put pay to that theory. She was sure he felt the same. She thought momentarily of asking the doctor to bandage her hands again so he’d have to stay but then shook herself. She was getting maudlin and they had a party to go to. He wasn’t gone yet and if she played her cards right she might be able to make this a permanent arrangement. She pulled the brush through her hair deciding to leave it loose. Her excuse was her hands, but she knew how much he liked her hair. She applied her makeup and dabbed on a few drops of perfume. She was wearing a loose tunic and pants. It was a no uniform affair tonight. She gave herself the once over in the mirror and moved into the living room.

He looked up as she emerged from the bedroom, his brow knitted with concern. She gave him a beaming smile and his face relaxed into a corresponding grin.

“Ready to go?”

She picked up her shawl and nodded. “Uh huh, let’s go.”

They arrived at the mess hall to find the party in full swing. Neelix was welcoming everyone as they stepped through the doors. Someone had replicated him an enormous gaudy gold sash with ‘Ambassador’ blazoned across it.

“Captain, you’re here at last. Commander, hello. What do you think?” He stood back so they could admire it. “Messrs Paris and Kim gave it to me. Do you think it’s too much? I thought I would only wear it on special occasions.” He was so very proud of himself and his new position.

The look on Chakotay’s face was priceless and Kathryn had to bite her cheek to keep a straight face. “No, Neelix, it looks splendid, and I think that’s a very good idea keeping it for those very special occasions.”

He nodded profoundly. “Captain, I just wanted to thank you for this great honour. I will carry out my duties with the utmost care and ……. you’ll never regret your decision.

“Neelix, not a day goes by that I don’t think how lucky we are to have you. This is a very fitting tribute to you and all the wonderful work you do on Voyager, and after our last encounter, you’ve proved yourself indispensable. I can’t imagine what would have happened with the Tak Tak if you hadn’t been there. So, congratulations, Mr Ambassador. I’m afraid I can’t shake your hand at the moment.” She held up her gloved hands. “Would a hug do instead?” She leant forward and gave him a quick hug. Neelix puffed up even more, almost overcome.

“Oh, thank you, Captain. Come, come, have some food and some drink. It’s a party.” He bustled them over to the bar, and then swung around as something or someone else grabbed his attention.

“Well done, Kathryn. He’s very pleased with himself.”

“He deserved it, truly. He has been our de facto ambassador ever since he came on board. It only seemed fitting. I’m glad he’s pleased.”

“You did a good thing, Kathryn.”

She shrugged her shoulders, then changed the subject. “What would you like to drink, Commander?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Kathryn took two glasses of wine from the table and handed one to Chakotay. “Here’s to our new ambassador and his captain.” Chakotay touched his glass against hers. Their eyes met as they sipped their drinks. The band started playing and people shuffled tables and chairs out of the way so they could dance. Kathryn and Chakotay moved to the side of the room to watch.

Tom sauntered over to his commanding officers. “Good evening, Captain, Chakotay.”

“Tom.”

“Good evening, Tom. Our new ambassador is very happy with his sash. Nice touch, Lieutenant.” Kathryn gave him a knowing look.

“Mmmm. I think we may have created a monster. He was talking about replicating some smaller ones to wear everyday. Subtle is not really in Neelix’s vocabulary. He’s very happy with himself though.”

“He certainly is.” They stood back and watched as the new Federation Ambassador from the Starship Voyager polkaed past with a harried looking Jenny Delaney. She passed him off to Samantha Wildman and then stood with her sister giggling at the spectacle.

Tom couldn’t help himself and turned to Chakotay. “Aren’t you going to ask the Captain for a dance, Chakotay?”

Kathryn felt the heat rising in her face. “I’m afraid my dancing days have been curtailed for the moment, Mr Paris.” She showed him her gloved hands.

“Of course. Well, Jenny’s free, I think I’ll go and see if she wants a less vigorous turn around the dance floor. See you later, Captain, Chakotay.” Tom moved away.

“Would you like to dance, Kathryn?” She looked up into those brown eyes and a tremor ran through her. She would love to dance with him, but here in front of the crew was probably not the place.

She smiled. “Not just at the moment, thanks, Chakotay. Maybe later?” He nodded and then taking her elbow, they found a table so they could sit back and enjoy the show.

The night continued on in the same vein for several hours, with dancing and merriment. Late in the evening Kathryn and Chakotay sat with Tom, B’Elanna, Harry, the Delaney sisters, Joe Carey and Mike Ayala. They had been chatting about some of the strange situations they’d encountered over the last few months. Neelix, having at last run out of dance partners, pulled up a chair at the table.

Harry was just finished telling a story about an encounter with a fortune teller on the planet of Sikaris. She had predicted that he would be embarking on a long journey and had suggested that he buy some of her very delicious dried fruits for nourishment along the way. He’d told her that he had 70,000 light years to travel. Without batting an eyelid she had suggested, that being the case, he should buy the large bag. They had all laughed.

Tom turned to Neelix. “You must have some interesting stories, Neelix. I bet you’ve seen some strange things in your travels?”

Neelix pondered this question for a moment. “Well, to be honest, one of the strangest encounters was the one the Captain and I had just recently with the Tak Tak.” Kathryn sat back and folded her arms. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to have Neelix regale the crowd with this story. It was not one of her diplomatic triumphs. Not by a long way. In fact it was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

“Tell us, Neelix. What happened?” Tom prompted.

Neelix looked at his captain. “It might not be appropriate….”

“Oh, come on, Neelix. It can’t be that bad. Captain?” The cat was out of the bag so to speak. If she said no, she’d look like a spoil sport. Tom’s curiosity would be peaked and he would dig and delve until he had the story. Best to just get it over and done with.

“Go ahead, Neelix. I can take it.” Chakotay looked at her with a grin. She gave him a defeated smile.

Neelix began his narration of the nearly disastrous away mission to the Tak Tak home world. He gave a brief explanation about the gestural language of the species. “Their gestures are very specific and many carry more than one meaning when grouped with other gestures. We were negotiating for some injector coils when the leader’s aide suggested we take only half the allocated coils and be happy with that. As you can well imagine, the Captain was none too pleased. Before I could stop her, she stood up and put her hands on her hips.” He looked over at the Captain.

She nodded her head. “Go on, Neelix. I’m beyond embarrassment now.” All heads turned back to Neelix. They definitely wanted to hear this.

“Well, the captain of course had no idea what that gesture meant, but the chamber of council members erupted. They threatened to have her removed and held in detainment.”

Tom leant further forward. “What did it mean, Neelix?”

“The Captain didn’t know, but she had just told the ruling council to… go and do something to themselves, but in a very forceful way. The gesture had strong sexual connotations.”

Tom burst out laughing. “You mean the Captain told the ruling council of Tak Tak to ‘go fuck themselves’?” There was a split second of deathly silence then Chakotay guffawed and the rest of the table broke into gales of laughter. How many times had their Captain intimidated some belligerent alien with that stance? It was a picture that all of them had indelibly imprinted on their minds. Kathryn Janeway standing in the middle of the bridge, her chin tilted defiantly, legs slightly apart and her hands planted firmly on her hips. It would take on an entirely new meaning now.

Once the laughter died down a bit Neelix continued. “That was just the beginning. Once the captain had realised what she’d done, she put her hands up like this.” Neelix lifted his hands, palms forward and waved them. Kathryn smiled at him and shook her head. “Yes, I know, Captain. You were just wanting to appease them, but it meant ‘your whole family’ and then when you realised you’d made matters worse, you shook your head to say no, and that meant ‘repeatedly’.” Kathryn dropped her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose. The table was in an uproar and the laughter was so contagious that she couldn’t help sniggering herself. When she thought back to the terrible mess that she’d made of that mission, she had to laugh.

She decided to continue the story herself. “It got a lot worse.”

Tom was almost sobbing with laughter. “What? You mean it got worse than telling them that you wanted the ruling council and their families to ‘go fuck themselves… repeatedly’? I would have loved to have been there. From now on I think we should make it away mission protocol that first contacts be recorded, so at least we all get to enjoy the fun.” He turned to Kathryn grinning. “Shall I gazette that, Captain?”

“Yes, Tom. You are now chief holo-camera operator. And Mike?” She leaned out to see the quiet Lieutenant.

“Yes, Captain?”

“You’re the new helm officer.”

“Certainly, Captain. Whatever you say.”

Tom held up his hands in resignation. “Ok Ok. No pictures, but I still think this one should have been preserved for posterity. A ‘how not to conduct a first contact’ lesson.”

B’Elanna pushed him back in his seat and leaned around him. “Captain, keep going. What happened next?”

“Well, it went from bad to worse, I’m afraid. I realised that my hand gestures were causing problems, so I crossed my arms and smiled. I found out later that I had challenged the leader to hand to hand combat and called him the ‘spawn of a pig’…. loosely translated. Fortunately Neelix kept his head and was able to calm the council, and I was banished to the corner of the room and told not to move. Let’s just say they were not terribly happy with me and refused to deal with me at all. I’m just pleased I didn’t fiddle with my comm. badge or rub my forehead. I wouldn’t be here with you now if I had.” The group were still laughing.

“It wasn’t that bad, Captain, and we did get all the injector coils in the end.”

“Only because of your quick thinking, Neelix. I just couldn’t grasp that language, but you did a wonderful job. Your ambassadorship is well deserved. So thank you.” She stood up. “And with that, I’m going to bed. Goodnight everyone, and Neelix, thank you for a lovely party.” She turned to Chakotay. “Are you coming, Commander?”

Tom opened his mouth to say something but he was kicked under the table by B’Elanna. Chakotay noticed, but the Kathryn seemed unaware.

“Certainly, Captain. Goodnight everyone, and Neelix, congratulations.” Neelix bobbed up and down for a minute.

“Thank you, Commander, and good night, Captain. Sleep well.”

Chakotay caught B’Elanna’s eye and she gave him a knowing smile. He returned it and followed Kathryn from the mess hall.

After a very quiet trip back to her quarters, they stepped through the doors and Kathryn headed straight to the replicator. “Coffee, black. Chakotay, can I get you anything?”

“No, thanks. I’m fine for the moment.” She picked up her mug and sat on the couch. She seemed a little subdued.

“Kathryn, are you alright? It was a long night. Perhaps you should get some sleep?” He came over and sat beside her.

“No, I’m fine thanks, Chakotay. I’ve just got a few things on my mind.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m at your service. Better make use of me now, because my days as your lackey are numbered. You’ll be fighting fit in a few days and have your place to yourself again.” He smiled. She must be getting sick and tired of having him around and having to rely on him for everything. She was such an independent person that he wasn’t surprised that this situation was getting her down. She’d been remarkably easy to get along with over the last week. He’d expected her to be much more resentful of his intrusion. He wasn’t looking forward to going back to his quarters. He’d loved being here and taking care of her. He was dreading the loneliness of his own rooms, but it was bound to come to an end and he’d just have look back and savour the memories of this last week.

Kathryn watched his face. He didn’t seem the least bit upset about having to go back to his quarters. She wasn’t surprised. He’d been trapped here with her for over a week, and it must be wearing thin by now. Trouble was she felt like crying. She was going to miss him terribly. She took a sip of coffee and tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat. She put her cup on the table and pulled the gloves off her hands. She had to do something rather than dwell on the inevitable.

“I’m just a bit sick of myself I think. Don’t worry about me. I’ll get over it.” She stood up and picked up the doctor’s cream from the desk.

She sat back down on the couch. Chakotay reached across and took the tub of cream from her hands. “Here, let me do that, and Kathryn…. I always worry about you. And after Neelix’s story tonight, I don’t think I’m going to let you off the ship without an armed escort from now on.” She sat back and crossed her arms defiantly.

“Are you calling me the ‘spawn of a pig’, Kathryn?” He nodded towards her crossed arms. She unfolded them hurriedly and gave him a peeved look.

“If the shoe fits…” He laughed and reached across and took her hand. He scooped out a dollop of the cream and began massaging it into her hand.

She watched his strong golden hands as they gently rubbed the cream into the slightly pink skin of her healing hands. He stroked the back of her hand and wove his fingers in between hers. His thumbs kneaded her palm and massaged her wrist. Each finger was massaged and caressed. He spread the cream up her forearms and gently rubbed the soft skin under her wrist. He held her hand between his and let the warmth spread. She was mesmerised.

Finished, he placed that hand down and took another scoop of the cream. He picked up her other hand and repeated his ministrations. She was finding his touch extraordinarily arousing. Closing her eyes she imagined those hands and fingers stroking and caressing other parts of her body, and the thought was sending delicious ripples of pleasure down her spine and tingles to her breasts. Each stroke of his hand added fuel to the fire that was now burning almost out of control.

Her breathing had deteriorated into quick, short pants and she could feel her body warming. The ache of want was starting to pound in her groin and she was having trouble keeping still. She lifted her eyes to his face, and watched as he concentrated on his task, his handsome face intent on his chore. He felt her gaze, and holding her hand between his, he slowly raised his eyes to hers. Their gazes locked and Kathryn could barely breathe.

His eyes were dark and full of passion and need. Her breath hitched as she fell into his heated gaze. They sat and stared at one another for countless moments. The throb of want pulsed through Kathryn’s body. The tension built and built until all of a sudden Kathryn let out a groan and shot forward clamping her lips firmly over his. He fell backwards on the couch with Kathryn on top of him, their lips locked together. She kissed him hard and deep, then pulled back and looked at his surprised face.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

He looked into her eyes, his breathing heavy. “OK.”

“I mean ever. I want you to stay here with me….. forever.”

He nodded his head. “OK.”

“What do you mean ‘OK’?”

“I mean, OK. I’ll stay here with you. I don’t want to leave either.”

She lay on top of him, looking into his wonderful eyes. “You don’t want to go?”

“No.” She dropped her head on to his chest in relief and then looked up again.

“I thought you were sick of being here with me. I thought you couldn’t wait to get away. I thought…..”

“Kathryn?

“Yes?”

“Stop thinking.”

“OK.”

Kathryn’s mouth fell on his again. This kiss was slower and deeper and as she opened her lips, his tongue snaked into her mouth, tasting and exploring. She groaned as her tongue met his, and a jolt of desire shot straight to her throbbing centre. Their lips met again and again, as they tasted and licked and nipped at one another. Her body lay along the full length of his and she could feel his erection digging into her stomach. She reached her hand down between them and palmed the hot bulge, tracing the outline of his shaft. She then wriggled up further and ground herself down on to his hardness, as he slid his hands down her back and over her buttocks holding her hips hard against him.

‘Oh spirits, Kathryn. What you do to me?” He groaned into her open mouth.

She was writhing against him, lost in her rising need for release. All decorum had flown out the window and she was thrusting herself against his hardness with abandon. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself up slightly, increasing the pressure on her aching nub. The material of her trousers was harsh against her swollen flesh, adding to the stimulation. The heat from his hardened length, combined with the heat from her damp centre, was driving her onwards and upwards. She knew she should control herself, but it had been so long and she wanted him so badly. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were partly closed, her breathy gasps and moans were being panted through her open mouth. The feeling was exquisite, the throb, the ache, the slow tightening, and then, all of a sudden it was upon her. She let out a cry of surprise as her orgasm took her. She shuddered and jerked against him, making small grunting noises with each spasm. She’d never reached climax so quickly in her life. He stroked her bottom and kneaded her buttocks as the last waves washed over her.

“Oh God, Chakotay. I… I want you so badly. Please. I need you.”

He kissed her neck and frantically pulled at her tunic to gain access to her shoulders. It tore down one side, so sitting up she pulled it over her head. He lay beneath her and revelled in the sight of her straddled across his hips, rocking against him, her nipples erect and straining against the confines of her bra. Chakotay raised his hands and cupping her breasts, rubbed his palms across her nipples. She reached behind and undid her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms, and allowing her breasts to fall free. Chakotay sat up and his mouth latched onto her, sucking and nipping at the puckered nub as his hand kneaded the other breast. Kathryn threw her head back and thrust her chest into his eager mouth. The upward spiral was starting again and she could feel the moisture pooling as she rode his straining erection. He was grunting as he thrust his hips to meet her. She was making small growling sounds as he laved her sensitive breasts. Pushing her back against the cushions, he pulled his shirt over his head. She was looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He smiled down at her. She’d never looked more beautiful. He then stood up and slowly undid his trousers. Kathryn mirrored his actions, and standing up she lowered her pants and slipped out of her shoes. They were standing a few feet from each other, eyes riveted to one another’s movements. He lowered his boxers and stood watching her. Kathryn shimmied out of her panties and then stood before him. Their eyes devoured each other. Kathryn could have sworn that she felt the heat emanating from his body from three feet away. He was magnificent and she couldn’t pull her eyes away from him.

“Kathryn, I’m going to make love to you now, like I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw you.”

She nodded her head. “OK.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I start, so Kathryn, be sure because I’m going to touch you now.”

“OK.”

“Kathryn, I…”

“Chakotay?”

“Yes?”

“Now!”

“OK.”

He took a stride forward and grabbed her. She let out a squeal as he lifted her off the floor and carried her into the bedroom. Once he reached the bed he let her body slide down the front of his until she was standing flush against him with his erection tucked firmly between them. She had her head on his shoulder and was kissing his neck, her hands travelling over his back and arms. She brought them around to his chest and ran her fingers over his nipples and then stroked his face and traced his lips.

“I wonder if the Doctor would consider this an essential activity.” She grinned up at him. Her eyes latched on to his and she fell into his dark gaze, her face becoming serious. “I love you, Chakotay.”

“Oh Kathryn, I know, and I love you too. So very much.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and ran the tip of his finger along her bottom lip. She opened her lips and sucked his finger into her hot mouth. He groaned and his whole body shuddered as he imagined her hot mouth on another part of his body. Pulling his finger from her mouth, he dragged it down over her chin and neck, finishing up at the tip of her puckered nipple and leaning forward he kissed her sweetly.

He took her still healing hands in his as he gently lowered her to the bed. He kissed both palms and laid them at her side. He then began a slow and deliberate journey along her body with his lips. She closed her eyes and let him take her. She was in an ever increasing state of bliss as his lips and fingers left a fiery trail down her body. Her body undulated under his magic hands as he manipulated and aroused her. And only when he slid into her wet, slick opening did she open her eyes and watch his face as he slowly and methodically ground into her. Her arousal grew and grew and her body sang, until at last it hit. She arched, taut as a bow, her inner muscles rhythmically gripping his penis and with a cry he slammed into her one last time and began pumping into her. Eventually he collapsed on to her with a groan.

“Oh God,” he mumbled into her neck, sliding his lips along her jaw line.

“No, just me.” She whispered into his neck. “But that was… I can’t tell you. It was…. beautiful, wonderful and, God I’ve wanted to do that for so long. Thank you.”

He rolled to the side, pulling her with him and tucking her up against his side. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled in. He was absently caressing her breast and playing with her nipple. “So, we’re a couple now, and I’m moving in. Kathryn, what are we going to tell the crew?” He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows in question.

“Nothing. They’re smart. I think they’ll figure it out soon enough and if anyone has a problem with it, I’m sure we’ll hear about it. And to be honest, I don’t care. Life’s too short and we have no idea what it has in store for us.” She began stroking her hand lightly over his chest tugging at the few sparse hairs. “I’ve spent most of my life living by rules set down by other people and I realised that since I’ve been here in the Delta Quadrant I’ve had to make some drastic modifications to my ideals regarding rules and regulations. The fact that you’re my first officer is a case in point. There is no protocol that covers making your arch enemy your second in command.”

He cupped her breast. “Arch enemy? I feel like I need a black cape and cheesy moustache,” he chuckled.

“Oh alright, maybe not arch enemy, but you were supposed to be my prisoner. I’ve bent, twisted, dented and contorted so many protocols and regulations since we’ve been in this Godforsaken quadrant, that what’s one more?” She kissed him quickly. “It reminds me of that saying about lemons.”

He looked at her strangely.

“You know the one. Ummm….. if life hands you lemons, make lemonade.”

“You think I’m a lemon?” He laughed at her.

“No.” She smiled up at him and stroked his cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand and gently stroked the healing skin. She trembled. “No, you’re definitely lemonade….. with a twist.”

He tweaked her nipple and then bent down and kissed her soundly. He whispered against her lips. “Lemonade, huh?”

“Mmmmmm. Definitely lemonade.”

“And here’s the twist.” He grabbed her and turned her back to him, spooning her against him. She laughed and then groaned as he entered her from behind.

“Ooh, I like the twist.” He wrapped his arms around her. One hand cupped her breast and the other strayed down to where they were joined. Parting her folds, he massaged her aching nub. They rocked together until Chakotay thrust deeply and came. He continued his stimulation of Kathryn’s clitoris and she followed him shortly after. Draping her arm behind her she held him to her as the last shudders of her orgasm passed. He kissed her neck and shoulder and nuzzled her hair.

“You’re amazing, Kathryn, and I love you.”

She turned around and touched his lips lightly with her fingertips. “I love you too, and just wait until these hands of mine are back in business.” He kissed her fingertips and smiled.

“I’ll look forward to that.” They snuggled together and slowly drifted off into a contented and dreamless sleep.

Kathryn had been right. The crew figured out their new arrangements fairly quickly, and in true Voyager style, they accepted the new relationship between their commanding officers as a matter of course.

The regeneration of Kathryn’s hands continued for another week before they were completely back to normal and she was able to resume her command. The first morning of her return to work, she and Chakotay arrived on the bridge together. As they stepped out of the turbo lift Harry announced her arrival from the Ops station.

“Captain on the bridge.” Everyone stood to attention as she surveyed the room from the upper deck.

“Thank you, everyone, and at ease. It’s good to be back.” She turned to Ops. “How are you, ensign?”

He gave her a smile. “Very well, thank you, Captain. Welcome back.”

She gave him a pat on the arm as she walked past. “Thanks, Harry.”

She stood in front of her chair. “What’s our speed, Tom?”

“We’re cruising at Warp 4.”

“I think we can speed that up a bit, don’t you? Warp 6, Lieutenant.”

“Yessiree, Ma’am.”

“Tom?” She frowned and made her way to the front of the deck and put her hands on her hips in that ever familiar stance.

Tom turned around and noticed her stance. He caught her glare and then dropped his eyes to her hands and smiled, looking back up at her face. “Message received loud and clear, _Captain_.”

She heard muffled laughter from around the bridge and noticed that Chakotay had his hand over his mouth stifling a chuckle. She dropped her arms to her side and strode back to her chair muttering “Damn” under her breath.

She plonked herself down in her seat and turned to her second in command. She made a show of crossing her arms and aiming them at him. He chuckled out loud and then the whole bridge dissolved in laughter. She glared at him momentarily and then joined in, smiling broadly at her crew, and saving a special twinkle for Chakotay.

Tom swung around from the con. “Captain?”

She looked down at the blonde officer. “Yes, Tom.”

“It’s good to have you back. We missed you.”

She smiled at him and nodded. “Thank you, Tom.”

She looked to her left again, absorbing the reassuring presence of her lover and then settling back in her seat, she breathed a contented sigh. Looking at the star studded road ahead, she gripped the arms of her chair and spoke in a clear loud voice.

“Engage.”

- _Fin_ -


End file.
